Trapped
by ZarameJake
Summary: Urahara wanted the rare blue panther but was unable to obtain him due to certon events. So he did the next best thing he sent his neko tiger down to lure him out. Will it work or will ichi get chewed out? grimm/ichi, preg, nekos, violence. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Urahara breathed deeply once he stepped foot outside the confines of his tent and temporary home. The blond haired man lifted his striped hat off his head and wiped away the sweat. He had just arrived late last night to the site that would change his life. Urahara loved to search for rare and dangerous animals and this one was said to be the deadliest. The blue panther was feared but loved by all. Many wanted him of his colour and rarity but Urahara just wanted strange pets that no one else had. He already had a tiger neko that he found abandoned by its mother because she could not find it from how quiet it was. Urahara saw the mother leave and the little one didn't move so he took it in. Now he's known as the man who is able to own wild animals.

"Hot today isn't it?" Urahara turned to the voice that came from behind.

Yoruichi a tall woman with dark amazon skin and purple hair. He smile at her and nodded in agreement. Yoruichi had helped Urahara many times when it came to hunting for the rare animals. She always knew just the right thing to use. She nodded her head off to the right before walking into that direction.

"We found him over here. He won't listen to what we say but it is clear that he knows our language." She talked as she led them through the jungle. Ducking under branches and over stepping others.

"He's a wild animal of course he isn't going to listen." He pushed a banana tree leaf out of the way and wacked at the bugs.

"Kisuke." She paused, "You do understand that you'll be known as the man who owns the rare blue panther."

"Yes I have thought of it….Why?"

"It means that others will try to take him as well. I don't trust this crew that we hired the leader is a brute and doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't want either of you getting hurt because of him."

"I can handle myself and I believe the panther can as well. No one will get hurt."

"So what do you plan to do with him?" she continued on.

"Well my little Ichi needs a friend for when I'm gone." Urahara smiled at her.

"How is the little brat?" she smirked.

"Well he's most definitely showing that he's an alpha. When we go to the park others summit to him and he's always the highest up."

"You haven't had him for that long."

"I've had him for a month and I know what I see." The childish man yelled as the broke through the think greenery.

People were rushing about while others sat around and drank water. Cages were set up with meat inside ready to snap at any moment. Ropes laid on the ground others in the air holding up food and equipment. People dressed in light shorts and loose tops yelled out commands expecting others to head to them.

"Is this all necessary?" Urahara looked at the cages and ran his hand along the bars. He jumped back once one went off with a loud snap.

"I don't think so but, Kenpachi the one who is in charge thinks so." She frowned

"Hn."

"We're ready to go and get this pussy cat." A large man with spikes in his hair came up behind them.

"Please Kenpachi don't refer to him as a pussy cat and you'll be waiting for my command before you move in." the large man walked away grumbling.

"Over here." Yoruichi led him over to the edge. "He's in the cave over there."

In a small alcove sat the panther. They were standing at the top of a ledge looking over him. In the small alcove was small caves in the walls, a small stream passed through carrying fish, there were narrow paths that led into the alcove but were all too risky to try, and there was about a hundred or so feet between them and the panther. The said blue panther was sitting in the opening of his cave watching as people walked around. He had blue hair pushed back and bright blue eyes and a short piece of fabric covering his loins.

"Do we have any way of getting down there?"

"Not really and we can't risk it he is a wild animal after all."

"Fine then give me some meat and I'll go down and see what I can do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I still don't think this is a good idea Kisuke." Yoruichi said as Urahara tied one end of the rope to a tree.

"Well he's going to be mine so he might as well get use to me." Urahara moved to the ledge and slowly began to lower himself.

Crouching down as he slowly moved closer to the blue creature. The panther watched unmoving, but for the occasional flick of his tail.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Urahara held up his hand as a sign to show he meant no harm and stretched out his other hand that had the meat.

The panther didn't move. His long blue ears swivelled at the sounds of cages being dropped and lowered and people shouting.

'_He never listens_' Urahara sighed quietly and did his best to ignore what was going on behind him, but the panther had a different Idea. "Just ignore them. You're hungry right?"

The panther sniffed towards the meat. He stood and tilted his head to the side in question while his blue tail swished behind him. Urahara smiled and waited for the majestic creature to come closer on his own.

"Get him!"

Urahara snapped his head over to Kenpachi and his men running over with nets and ropes. He turned back in time to see the panther growling and hissing. Urahara jumped back and succeeded in falling on his butt to avoid the panther's claws that could cut him and watched the treating figure. The blond man stood back up. He was so close and an idiot that couldn't listen to instructions ruined it.

"Crap we almost had him! Good work Urahara maybe next time _someone_ won't shout." Kenpachi clasped the man on the back.

"You idiot I was so close! If you and your men can't listen to orders then pack up and leave. Oh and you won't be receiving any pay either." Urahara turned and stormed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's always next time Kisuke."

"I highly doubt that. He won't even come out of his den. All you can see are his bright eyes shining in the dark." There were a few shouts of surprise and Urahara stopped and watched as one of the rope snapped and the cage fell to the ground. With a huff he turned from the screen and faced his long-time friend. "There has to be another way."

"Maybe there is." Yoruichi tossed him a bottle of water.

"Like what?"

"Get one of his kind to lure him out."

"I don't have a submissive and neither do you."

"Then don't use one. Use the brat, even though he doesn't live in the wild anymore doesn't mean his instincts won't take over and keep him safe."

"And if they don't?"

"Then his dominance will take over and they'll fight."

"That's if nothing goes wrong." Urahara placed his water bottle on the ground only to jump in shock.

"Sorry another rope snapped." A boy came over and set the bottle back up before going back to tying ropes.

"Oh there's nothing to worry about." Urahara pulled out his phone and gave a 'I don't believe you' look to his friend before making the call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Move over there!" Urahara directed a truck on where to go. "Careful!"

"You four grab the cage off the back of the truck and place it over there in the shade." Yoruichi supervised as the four slowly pull off the cage with a dazed tiger.

"Drop him and lose your job!" Urahara shouted when the four men struggled to move the cage with a tiger going from one end to the other. "Good now unpack everything else."

Urahara walked over to his pet neko. Ichigo was a tiger. He was around 19 years old, he had orange hair and a tail and ears to match. His tail and ears had light white stripes and big doe brown eyes. Ichigo loved his life. He had been very young when his mother left him. His master had found him and took him in but Ichigo never forgot what that freedom felt like, sometimes he'd dream about running and being in the wild once again.

"Ichigo you're going to help me capture a big bad panther that's going to be your new friend."

Ichigo meowed quietly then sat down glad to be out of the blistering hot sun.

"Yoruichi can you make sure a cage and rope is ready to lower Ichigo down?"

She nodded then went off to do what was needed. Urahara patted the top of Ichigo's head when he passed on his way over to the ledge. His eyes caught blue. '_You'll be mine soon_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue eyes wandered and watched while his blue ears twitched listening to the humans lower yet another cage. But this time it had someone in it.

"Pull up on that rope! Don't let it slip any more than it already is."

"Straighten out more. That one side is lower than the other."

"Careful!"

His tail swished side to side at the sight. He lifted his nose into the air and sniffed. _'So they think bringing in another, into my territory no less, will help?'_

"Gently we're almost done!" the tall blond man smiled once the cage touched the ground. "Open the door and let him out."

'_They really are stupid'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo sniffed the ground before slowly moving out of the cage. He lifted his head as a gust of wind came. The smell of a dominant quickly washed over him. Ichigo moved slightly back into the cage.

"I didn't think he meant a dominant." Ichigo moved out further. "I thought he meant some submissive."

"Go on." He looked up to Urahara.

Ichigo mewed and mover a little further out into the unknown territory. A growl came from the cave in the far wall. Ichigo backed up as the blue panther came out.

"Get out!" the panther roared.

"I can't one the cage is gone and two my master wants you."

The panther moved closer and Ichigo accepted the challenge. Both crouching low before getting ready to attack

"This is your last warning."

"I'm not leaving."

The panther smirked. "Fine"

Using his back legs the panther propelled himself towards the tiger. Ichigo jumped out of the way and swung for the panthers back. As quick as before the panther ducked under his arm and dodged.

"What's your name?"

"Ichigo" the tiger moved in a circle.

"Mine's Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow pounced for Ichigo again this time nicking his side. Ichigo jumped onto Grimmjow's back and latched on with his teeth. Grimmjow bucked to try and jostle Ichigo from his back. Ichigo held on and sank his teeth further into the panthers shoulder. Grimmjow rolled over crushing Ichigo under his weight. The tiger let go and yelped out in pain as he went to stand back up he got whipped in the face. Ichigo looked back to the panther and to its smirk.

"Getting tired?"

"Never!"

Ichigo charged again and Grimmjow was expecting it. The panther moved out of the way before dropping his elbow onto Ichigo's back. The tiger fell to the ground. The panther walked a circle around him until Ichigo got back up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have to get him out of there!"

"We can't do anything Urahara." Yoruichi held the man back and gave him a stern look.

Urahara watched as the panther took yet another lunge at his pet. Ichigo dodged easily and cut Grimmjow with his claws.

"He'll be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo panted and laid on the ground. He was tired and out of breath.

"You lasted pretty long for such a young alpha."

"What?" Ichigo followed Grimmjow with his eyes as he walked circles around him. Both had injures but Ichigo had never fought like that before.

"Pretty strong too, but you have a long way to go."

"I'm not an alpha." Ichigo struggled to get back up.

Grimmjow stopped and stared at the tiger. He moved quickly over to the fallen neko and sniffed the nape of his neck.

"What are they doing sending a beta down here!" Grimmjow blew up and began snarling. "How could they? Do they not care what would have happened?"

"I don't think they knew no one did really."

"No you're just a strong, hot headed beta with a short temper and a quick fuse." Grimmjow sat down with a huff. He glared up at the humans before roaring out in rage and stormed off to his den. "You better hope they come and get you soon because I won't be responsible if something comes and attacks you at night."

Ichigo waited and watched as the sun began to set. It was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urahara finished his third cup of coffee. Just moments ago the fighting stopped, but the hissing and growling still continued. He stood up and exit his tent making his way over to the ledge quickly. The blue panther was growling and roaring while stomping around his precious pet. Yoruichi patted his shoulder in comfort. The blue panther looked at them before roaring and stormed off back into his cave.

"Just wait a bit longer then we'll be able to get him."

Urahara smiled softly at her but on the inside was a storm. He couldn't calm his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo whimpered. He was cold and in pain. Grimmjow had yet to come back out but Ichigo could hear him pacing while muttering to himself in his den. He waited for his master to pick him up but there was no movement from above other than the leafs rustling in the wind. Ichigo called out to his master but still got no reasons.

Grimmjow rumbled under his breath angrily.

"They let a beta come and fight no less. Are they trying to kill him? Do they not care about him?" Grimmjow paused. "He is cute maybe they meant to breed him? But he said they didn't know." Grimmjow listen to the cries of the tiger before trying to get some shut eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urahara couldn't take it anymore. He could hear his pet crying but the panther was still in his cave waiting and watching ready to strike. The man sat down and covered his ears. He wanted it to stop. Standing quickly he grabbed a cage and tied ropes onto it. The rope snapped and the cage fell.

"Shit!"

"Calm down Kisuke. You could hurt Ichigo even more." Yoruichi walked up beside him and grabbed his arms.

"How can I stay calm? My pet is down there calling for me but I can't do a thing about it."

"The rope is old and infested with bugs it will only keep breaking. We will have to wait until morning when the men come back with some more."

Urahara looked down at his pet and the tiger called back up to him. "A bit longer just wait a bit longer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning Grimmjow made his way out of his den. He stopped at the sight of the tiger still on the ground and a mingled cage behind him.

"Still here I see."

"He tried but the rope snapped. Yoruichi came to calm him down." Ichigo coughed.

He was tired and cold. Bruises began to form on his body and bloody had clouted over his wounds. Grimmjow sat beside him them left. Ichigo whined when he moved he didn't want to admit it but he was starting to like the company of the panther. Ichigo knew the humans wouldn't come for him until much later and he had given up on calling to them.

"Here don't move." Grimmjow brought him some water and some meat to eat.

While Ichigo ate and gained his strength back Grimmjow cleaned his wounds. When Grimmjow had gotten up to leave Ichigo whimpered and whined until the neko came back. Grimmjow stayed at his side and only left to get food and water much to Ichigo's happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urahara watched as the panther walked around. He knew if the panther didn't leave then there was no chance of getting Ichigo back.

"We have a problem." Yoruichi came over.

"What?"

"We can't get the rope in until tomorrow. Also the men are nervous of going down there with the panther out in the open."

"What can we do then? Animals are one for giving up their prey. For all we know he could be toying with him."

"We just have to wait Kisuke. That's all we can do at the moment."

Urahara grumbled under his breath and turned away. "Keep an eye on him."

"Will do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow stared at the woman as she stood there watching them. Night had fallen not too long ago and Grimmjow was growing tired. The woman smirked before going off. Ichigo had passed out long ago and Grimmjow was just heading to bed when the bushes began to rustle. Three large wolves came through the leaves.

"What?"

"We just wanted to know what the new smell that was coming here was."

"Now you've seen so leave."

"But we don't want to." The black one came forward even closer snapping his jaws.

"Leave!" Grimmjow roared unknowing to him as someone watched.

"We just want to have some fun with him."

"Get out of my territory!"

"Not a chance"

The black one charged and Grimmjow pounced onto his back, snapping at his neck. The black one went down without much fight. Grimmjow turned and latched onto the smaller ones' leg. It yelped and kicked Grimmjow in the face and ran off. The two black ones took one last look before they ran.

"Grimm?"

"Don't worry Ichigo they're gone." Grimmjow nuzzled his head and laid down beside him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urahara grinned. It was the morning and he held onto the new rope.

"Get a cage ready!"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

One of the men pointer to the panther that sat beside his pet.

"He won't let us take his kill."

"Then use whatever you have to take him out."

"Urahara! Calm down. He's been sitting there for over an hour and hasn't done a thing. Just go and get the brat he won't do anything."

Kenpachi watched the small exchange. He waved over a few of his men.

"Get ready to capture both the tiger and the panther."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Looks like they're coming to get you."

"Yeah…" Ichigo looked down.

"Stay out of trouble" Grimmjow got up to leave.

"Wait." Ichigo sat up slowly. "Thank you."

The panther stared before shaking his head. "You'll be fine if you ever get back to the wilderness."

Ichigo beamed thinking back to one of their conversations.

**Flash Back**

"_You know I always thought of going back."_

"_Where? Home?" Grimmjow looked down at him._

"_Yes but to my real home in the wild. I was only a cub when my master took me in but I still feel the call of it. To feel the wind when running and being free instead of dragged around on a leash."_

"_Why don't you?"_

"_I wouldn't survive. I lost my fight against you."_

"_I'm an alpha though you're not supposed to win." He chuckled._

"_I kind of regret helping me master with trying to capture you."_

"_Don't be I got to meet you didn't I?"_

_Ichigo smiled and nuzzled Grimmjow's arm. "I'll miss you."_

_Grimmjow remained quiet and watches as the sun rose. '_Soon he'll go back and leave me'

_Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow and looked down. He blushed then leaned up and kissed Grimmjow on the lips. Grimmjow looked down at him. He cupped Ichigo's checks then brought him back for another kiss this time it was deeper._

_**Flash back end**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urahara climbed down and walked over to Ichigo. Grimmjow sat in his cave watching.

"Oh Ichigo I'm sorry." The blond man cried.

He crouched down and patted his head. Ichigo purred at the attention. Grimmjow who was watching the scene unwilling to let the small smile show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_It's time he went back home but it will be a bit lonely without him.'_

Grimmjow ears shot up. His fur was standing on end and he could tell something was wrong. He threw his head to the sides and saw what was causing him such discomfort. The humans from before were walking towards Ichigo and his master. The larger one held onto a gun while the others clutched onto a net getting ready to through it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This won't hurt Ichigo." Urahara lifted the tigers arm to inject him with a sedative.

Grimmjow started to panic. Ichigo had passed out and the others were getting too close for his comfort. The blond man smiled and stepped back so the others with him could bring the cage close enough to lift Ichigo inside. The larger man came up close behind the blond and lifted his gun and pulled the trigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urahara smiled down at his pet who was now asleep. Some of the workers rolled his pet onto a blanket and were ready to move him into the cage.

"RAWR!" Urahara looked up startled.

The panther was charging towards them. He first knocked down the four who were helping put Ichigo into the cage, then he turned to the other men and hissed under his breath. Kenpachi grinned and held up his gun while the others moved to throw the net over the panther.

"STOP!" Urahara held up his hand but they didn't listen. '_Looks like they'll learn it the hard way. You never piss off a panther on his own territory.'_

Urahara covered his eyes as Grimmjow leapt and took down the first man. He held him down as he ripped his arms to ribbons of flesh. The man screamed for help but it never came. One by on Grimmjow took them down using his claws and teeth. No man ran or limped away without their blood being shed. Grimmjow took down another tearing at the man's shoulder as he was trying to run away. Grimmjow held on until his movements creased. Soon it was only Kenpachi left. He empty his rounds onto Grimmjow as he approached but none hit their mark. Grimmjow knelt down his body covered in blood, ready to kill.

"Let's go." Yoruichi whispered.

She had opted to stay back but came down once the fighting began. They struggled to get Ichigo the rest of the way into the cage. It was slow and painful. They could still hear Kenpachi yelling before Urahara began to pull the cage away from the horrific scene. Half way to the wall of which they climbed down on Yoruichi stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Urahara pulled but the cage moved only an inch or so.

"Move away from the cage and back up slowly."

Urahara turned and saw Yoruichi holding her hands up to the enraged panther. Urahara looked at the cage and took a step towards it. The panther growled and Yoruichi called his name.

'_If this is how humans are then I don't want Ichigo going with them'_ Grimmjow hissed and spat.

Yoruichi pulled at Urahara's arm. "Let's go that ofe ruined our chance of ever getting him back."

Urahara frowned at the panther but let himself be lead away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow ran over to the cage and pulled Ichigo from it and led him over to his den. Grimmjow laid Ichigo on his bed of furs then went to the stream to wash off the blood. He hissed at the cold water but relaxed quickly. Once clean he made his way back, sitting beside the bed he began to lick at the wound on his arm. The first shot that was fired had glazed his arm and even though it wasn't bleeding it still bothered him. The sun began to set and Grimmjow cloud hear the night animals coming to life. He turned his back to the noises and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~o.o

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and blinked multiple times to get his vision back. He shook his head confused at the smells. When he could see again he began to panic.

"You're awake." Grimmjow walked in.

"What am I doing here?"

"Those humans tried to hurt you." Grimmjow circled.

"My master wouldn't do that." Ichigo followed him with his eyes.

"Well he knocked you out then the others tried to capture you in a net."

Grimmjow sat beside him and nuzzled his hair. Ichigo sighed. His master always patted him but it wasn't the same. Ichigo always sat at the highest place when they went to the park so that others wouldn't bother him.

"My master never planned to mate me." Ichigo said and crawled over Grimmjow's lap and flopped down.

"Why not?" Grimmjow wrapped his tail around the others'.

"Most don't. They see us as pets and pets don't really mate but the humans do it all the time. With many different people too."

Ichigo rolled onto his back and looked up at Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked and licked his nose. Ichigo gasped and sat up hitting Grimmjow in the mouth.

"When did this happen?" Grimmjow held a hand over his mouth.

"One of them had a gun and I got shot."

"You know what a gun is?" Ichigo tilted his head.

"Yeah people come around with them a lot."

Ichigo stared at him before licking it. He slowly moved up Grimmjow's arm leaving little bites and licks. The panther grew impatient and pulled him up for a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urahara watched as the left over men and those who survived the attack packed everything up. Cages and bait were put back on trucks and tents were knocked down.

"We can't leave him." Urahara whined. Earlier they view Grimmjow washing off then returning to his cave that was now occupied by the tiger.

"He'll be safe. Trust me maybe it's for the best. I mean it's never good to keep a wild animal even if you had them from birth the wild will always call even to those bred in captivity."

Urahara sighed and climbed into the truck. He looked behind them as they pulled away. '_I'll come back one day and when I do, I hope things will be just the way they are_.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o.o

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer. Ichigo crawled up into his lap again. Staring into his deep blue eyes Ichigo couldn't help but blush.

"You sure?" Grimmjow leaned down and placed small kisses along Ichigo's neck.

"Yes now take me." Ichigo moaned.

Grimmjow captured his lips and gently laid him down on the furs. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lower lip asking for entrance which Ichigo hesitantly gave in. the panther used his tongue to map out his mouth and danced with Ichigo's. Grimmjow moved slowly letting Ichigo get use to the touches. Ichigo was the one who broke the kiss. He licked his lips and arched his back when Grimmjow ran his hands along Ichigo's chest and sides.

"Grimm…hurry."

Grimmjow smirked into Ichigo's neck. He brought one hand up to play with his nipples and his other hand went south. Grimmjow slipped his hand passed the cloth that hid Ichigo's nether regions. He began to stroke the tiger to life. Grimmjow planted more kissed and small nibbles along Ichigo's body as he moved lower. Grimmjow pulled back and licked his tail looked down at a panting Ichigo.

"Wha?"

Grimmjow smirked and pulled both his and Ichigo's cloths down. He lifted Ichigo's hips so it gave him accesses to his hole. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's knee and slowly pushed his tail into him. Ichigo arched and was happy for the fact that betas became wet easily. Grimmjow's tail slipped in easily. He pulled it back out before pushing back in quickly.

"Nah…more."

Grimmjow held Ichigo's hips down his one hand as he stroke him with his other free hand. Ichigo was a panting mass. Grimmjow pulled him back more and pressed himself up against Ichigo.

"See what you do too me?" Grimmjow let himself be pulled down for a kiss.

"Grimm just do it already." Ichigo whined.

Grimmjow slowly pulled his tail out ignoring the matted dark blue fur. "You have to relax."

Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow lined himself up with Ichigo's hole before thrusting in, in one go. Ichigo gasped and arched his back. It took everything in himself to stop moving. Grimmjow place his elbows above Ichigo's head and stared down at him.

"Let me know when I can move."

Ichigo was quiet for a few moment then nodded. Grimmjow straighten up and place his hand on Ichigo's hips. He started off slowly. Pulling out then pushing back in. he couldn't help but groan at the sound Ichigo was making and his tight heat.

"Ah Grimm….Harder…Ngh, more!" He reached his hand up, dragging his claws into Grimmjow's shoulders leaving red lines.

He tossed his head back, his messy orange hair pointed in multiple directions and his ears laid flat on his head in pleasure. The man above him pounded into him harder at his command. Grimmjow couldn't hold back anymore but knew when Ichigo screamed out he was hitting the right spot. Ichigo could hear all the moans and mewls he was making and he couldn't help but blush. Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore already on the edges of release, he grabbed both of Ichigo's legs and brought them up and over his shoulders as he thrust faster, harder and deeper into his mate.

"Ah so good Grimm!" Ichigo placed his hands on Grimmjow's arm and wrapped his tail around his waist.

Grimmjow chuckled and leaned over the tiger giving him a kiss to his swollen pink lips. Ichigo withered in pleasure as Grimmjow moved at a fast paste. Ichigo moaned into the panther's ear. Gripping his arms and tossing his head back. Leaning over the Ichigo Grimmjow pushing his legs up until his knees rested his chest as he brought on hand between their bodies and grabbing a firm hold of Ichigo's weeping erection.

"Moan for me." Grimmjow whispered.

"Nah…" Ichigo moaned loudly in Grimmjow's ear and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Grimmjow began to pump him effortlessly as he pounded harder into the heat around him. With one last thrust he growled loudly as Ichigo fell over the edge. Ichigo gasped as white covered his vision. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo tightening around him. A last few thrusts had him falling over the edge as he bit down onto Ichigo's shoulder.

He collapsed and rested on top of him before rolling off and pulling out with a soft pop. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer to him and smiled into his hair.

"Grimm what if we have cubs?"

"Then our family grew bigger. I love you Ichigo and I don't plan on letting you go." Grimmjow closed his eyes.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Urahara jumped out of his truck and walked upon the familiar sight.

"Hey look over there!" Yoruichi pointed to a small cub. "He's so cute."

Yoruichi walked over to him and called him over. The little cub was white and not very old.

"Where are his parents?"

"Dead?" Yoruichi put her hand out and the cub hissed at her.

"Seems to know who not to trust." Urahara sighed.

The jungle began to become very quiet. The only sound was the rustling of the large leaves in the breeze. The cub sat back and stopped hissing. Yoruichi still called to him but he wasn't paying any attention to her. Urahara looked around missing the brown eyes looking down in them. An orange tail hit them both on the back on their heads. They turned to see what it was but when they saw nothing they looked back to see the cub was gone.

"Where did he go?" Yoruichi looked around for the cub.

"I think I know."

Urahara walked over to the ledge he had once stood on many years ago. He watched as an orange tiger that was once his pet scowl the small white cub. He smiled widely when the rare blue panther that he had once tried to make his own walk over with two others behind him. One was orange like their mom the other was blue. Three other cubs ran out of the cave his pet had disappeared into a long time ago. One cub was a dark orange, another was dark blue and the last one was a mix of light blues and oranges.

"He has quite the family." Yoruichi smiled and place a hand on her stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo smacked one of his youngest cubs.

"Shiro…"

"Sorry."

"What now?" Grimmjow came over with Gin and Shinji tow of their oldest cubs.

"Shiro was interacting with humans again." Ichigo growled. "One day he's going to get hurt."

"You're too protective." Grimmjow laughed.

Their first litter only had two cubs. Gin being the oldest had light blue fur like his father with blue eyes, and Shinji being the younger one had light orange fur like their mother with brown eyes. Shiro was one of their cubs from their recent litters. This time there were four, Karin being the oldest had dark blue fur and took after her father with her stubbornness with brown eyes, Yuzu had dark orange fur and took after their mother with gold eyes, Shiro was next with his pure white fur and bright yellow eyes, and Kon who was their youngest had very light blue fur with little orange highlights and brown eyes.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo close to him and kissed him on the head. Grimmjow looked up and locked eyes with the two humans that were once he enemy. Both smiled down on them and their small family. Grimmjow smirked.

"Maybe the humans weren't that bad."

Ichigo growled and went off on a rant and Grimmjow chuckled. Looking at the two the blond man mouthed some words before leaving and Grimmjow nodded in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o.o

"You sure you want to leave? We might never get the chance to come back."

"Yes he's happy here and has a new home. I don't want to take him away from that plus I don't think we have enough room for two fully grown large cats, two teens, and four cubs that still have to grow still."

"True but it is still nice seeing that he's doing so well-"

Urahara held onto Yoruichi's hand as they walked away and back to their trucks. He smiled and thought back to what he said. Not only did it go both ways for him but the panther as well.

"Thank you"


End file.
